ACE
by amariys
Summary: They said you are their ace and that word sound ridiculous now as you watch your team fights a losing match from the bench. Character analyze of how Kise might feel in 230Q.


**Title: **A.C.E

**Writer: **Amariys

**Words count: **2308 words

**Fandom/Characters: **Kuroko no Basket/Kise Ryouta and Kaijou team members.

**Pairing(s): **None. This is completely general.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket is not mine. No trademark infringement or profit meant from the writing of this story.

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **They said you are their ace and that word sound ridiculous now as you watch your team fights a losing match from the bench. Character analyze of how Kise might feel in 230Q.

**Warnings: **Second person PoV, a lot of brackets and italic. Personal rambling which is self-edited.

**A/N: **Kaijou is my favorite team. Kise Ryouta is my favorite character and I just can't stand the fact they never really win an important match except for the one against Fukuda Shougo. The fact Kise didn't even play in the third place match of Winter Cup was just the cherry on top for me and I can't resist writing this. This is written before 231Q.

* * *

_They said you are their ace_.

For you, it's just natural. Even though back in your old team you were practically the weakest one among them—not counting that one person who has always been special, of course—but you know in this new team, you will be the strongest one. You have always been confident, so you didn't have any qualm in saying that in front of your new teammates' face on your first practice. You had been arrogant and you expected them (your new teammates) to take your nasty attitude like weak losers, but then you got the biggest surprise of your life.

Instead of being put on high pedestal, you were stomped back to Earth almost literally. Of course, you were stunned (and you certainly didn't take well when someone stomped on your _model_ face) until you looked up to face _him_. He is someone who will become your captain for the year ahead. He is not special or particularly intimidating (_or maybe you have been so used to Akashi Seijuurou's terrifying presence to be intimidated by anyone else_), but he is _different. _He never lets you do as you please; he never lets your already big ego inflates further and yet sometimes he spoils you in ways you least expect.

_In fact, the whole team spoils you in their own ways and that's all because you are their _ace.

For once in your life, you finally have people who truly rely on you. People who acknowledge your skill (_which is still too mediocre compares to your ex-friends who have ran too far ahead of you_) and rely on it to gain victory. It's a nice feeling, knowing you have the capability to make people happy. It is satisfying seeing your teammates smiling when you manage to lead them towards yet another victory, but above all that, the best thing you ever gain from playing with them is the way they play as a whole team.

Your last year experience in Teikou isn't what you will call happy memories. It has even decreased the fun of playing basketball quite a lot and so you have almost expected to feel the same boredom in each and every match you have against any team void of Generation of Miracles' member. With this team though—with this proud athletes wearing blue uniforms in obvious honor—that boredom doesn't even have the chance to rear its ugly head. You enjoy all your games, no matter who the opponent is and that's more than what you can wish for. You once again get the thrill of playing, the sheer fun and enjoyment as you give your all in order to win a game. Your smile becomes sincere once again and each time your teammates pat you on the back for your hard work, your love for the team only getting stronger.

You have fallen in love. You've fallen deeply and intimately in love with this new team who always welcomes you warmly. You've fallen hard enough that you want to do anything for them. It is not only the matter of personal pride (although _that factor will always exists, because no matter what, you t__ruly _hate_ to lose and it's about time you stop being the weakest within the Generation of Miracles_), but now you want to win to make your team members proud. You want to prove that their decision to make you their ace isn't a mistake. You want to show them that you can bring them to the top—to achieve the victory you know everyone has longed for.

This was the first time you have to work hard to gain victory and although it hurts when you fail, but you certainly enjoy the challenge. (_People call you a masochist at times and maybe, just maybe, they are right_).

Your love for your new team makes you work triple as hard as usual. You push yourself to the limit and even further than that in order to perfect your specialize skill, enough until you can copy the amazing people—_monsters—_you had always admired (_a small voice inside your head says the people you have always _loved_ and you don't feel like denying it at all)_. Your body groans under the hard work it is put into, yet you ignore it because _you_ aren't important. What is important is your role as the ace and thus you can't disappoint your team. Not anymore.

But your hard work turns out to be double edged sword. You manage to gain the skill level you want—copying the movements of Generation of Miracles has now become almost second nature for you—but it costs you dearly. It costs you the ability to stand and, even more painful, it costs you the victory meant for your team.

The title _ace _is ridiculous for you now as you sit on the bench, watching your precious teammates fighting a losing match for the third place in Winter Cup. You want to believe in them—no, you really _do_ believe in them—but you know there is no chance for your team to win. Not this time and not without you. The title ace is now a heavy burden on your shoulders, making you slump under the invisible weight. You want to step into the court; to fulfill your role and fight against the monster you once called friend (_and you remember the times you walk home together with that monster. You remember how you bugged him with your silly nickname (__Midorima-_cchi_!) and how you always think his shooting form and dedication are truly beautiful_), yet you know they won't allow you. Not with your legs condition, because (_here you almost laugh derisively_) you are their precious ace.

Even as they say that, their faces are solemn. Their lips curve into a smile, yet their eyes show determination battling with resignation. They are proud athletes, of that you have no doubt, but seeing them going to their last fight with their heads hold high even when knowing they won't win makes the respect you always have for them increases tenfold. You have always known they are amazing people, but as you watch their last fight from the bench … you suddenly wish you can do something, _anything_, for yet another chance to fight alongside them.

The audience roars like wild animals when the shrill voice of a whistle rings. You almost go deaf from the applause that seems to shake the whole building. You want to join in, because you know those blue uniformed soldiers deserve the praise and everyone around you is on their feet, clapping so loudly you know they will leave red marks on their hands after, but you're paralyze. You don't have the strength to do anything but stare, sight suspiciously blurry (_although you make sure your cheeks are dry_) as those proud soldiers smile that strange smile and walk towards you.

Your gaze shifts towards the opponent team in vain attempt of easing the pain in your chest and you almost jolt in surprise when solemn green irises immediately meet your golden-brown ones. Midorima Shintarou stares at you from the other side of the court. He's not smiling; in fact, none of the Shuutoku members is smiling, which is strange considering they are the winner. Still under that solemn green eyes, your lips suddenly part, although embarrassingly enough, what comes out is a sob instead of words.

The look in Midorima's eyes softens just the slightest bit. He nods without words before turning around and walking away, seemingly dismissing you, but that's enough. You know what all of that means: Midorima Shintarou, one of the monsters you have always admired (_or perhaps loved_), is acknowledging _your team_ and that is a big compliment coming from him.

Sudden surge of gratitude warms your chest. Despite the blurry sight, your lips are lilting up, forming a small yet sincere smile. You want to say something to your ex-team member, but then someone hits your head lightly and you look up to face _him_ and your tears start anew.

"What are you doing, dozing out like that? You're not even playing, so you should at least pay attention! Everyone is getting ready to go back to the changing room."

His voice is gruff like usual. His face calm despite the sweat cooling on his skin and you wonder how he can still be like that despite the painful losing he has just received. You swallow down the lump of sadness in your throat, mouth opening and closing wordlessly.

"Oi, Kasamatsu, what have you done to him now? He looks painfully similar with a goldfish." Kobori says, his voice full of amusement.

"That's a good one, Kobori. He certainly looks like it, especially with his golden hair."

"M-Mo(r)iyama-_senpai_! I don't think Kise (l)ooks (l)ike a fish! B-besides, go(l)dfish isn't go(l)den!"

"I don't think Moriyama actually means it quite literally like that, Hayakawa."

Those warm and familiar voices sound so close and you look up further to see the five people who have managed to worm their way into your heart standing there with warm smile on their face. They are waiting for you. Despite the tiring match they have just played, they are still waiting for you to go back _together with them_. That realization is the final push. You can no longer hold back the tears in your eyes and they flow freely. You hear exclaimed shock from all of them, Kasamatsu being the loudest one, before almost in unison, they approach you.

"O-oi! Why are you crying, you idiot?! This is embarrassing! Cut it out!" Kasamatsu demands. He looks flustered with your sudden reaction and you half expect him to hit you again. Only, he doesn't do that. Instead, he's turning his face away from you with a scowl deeper than anything you have seen before and suspiciously bright eyes.

"Out of all the Generation of Miracles, why do we have to get the crybaby one?" complains Moriyama, but even with tears in your eyes, you can still see his soft smile.

"Kise! A man shou(l)dn't c(r)y! It wi(l)(l) make you (l)ook weak!" Hayakawa, always the most spirited one, butts in as usual.

Kobori and Nakamura, always the voices of reason within the team, don't say anything. They just smile and pat your head warmly.

You choke on feelings. The love they give to you so tangible until you feel full with it. Still sobbing, you slowly stand up, startling them all, and without words, you bend your body until you can give them a proper bow. This is the first time you give a bow to someone out of respect and perhaps this is the first time they see you doing it too, because they are perfectly silent; too stun to say anything.

"Thank you," you say in a voice thick with feelings. Once you start, the words seem to spill out on their own. "thank you for your guidance all of this year. Thank you for the chance of playing with you all. Thank you for believing in me and I'm sorry I'm not good enough. I'm sorry I've failed you all as an ace. I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to take Kaijou to victory," your voice catches in your throat, loud sob breaking your litany of apology. "I just … I'm sorry. I've been blessed with the best team and it's an honor for me to be part of Kaijou's team. I will do better next year. I'll become stronger; strong enough to beat anyone else. I'll make Kaijou number one team in Japan and that will be my gift for you all."

Your words meet silence and you don't dare lifting your head. Instead, you're focusing all that you have in watching your own tears falling on the gym's polished floor. Faintly, you can hear someone sniffling and from the voice, you guess it comes from Hayakawa, but still you don't straighten up from your bow, until finally someone comes closer and ruffles your hair roughly.

"You are an idiot," your captain's voice filters in your ears. "There's no need for such a speech. We all know how you feel. Now, come on, the court needs to be prepared for the final and everyone is waiting already." He pats your head few times as he says that before releasing you and walking away.

After that, one by one your teammates approaches you and pats your shoulder. It is something they will always do whenever you finish a game. It's their own way to say you're part of them and that they will always rely on you and you try real hard to stop the flow of your tears. You know you're bowing to no one now; that there's only empty space in front of you while the people you respect have all now standing behind you, yet you still keep your bow.

Until …

"Oh, and Kise? Just a reminder, but you _never _let us down. You are our ace; that fact will never change. Now stop embarrassing us and get your ass here!"

You straighten up then, because you know _that tone_. You know it means heavy kick on the ass if you don't comply. You rub your tears away from your face, readying a wide smile, before turning around. There you can see it clearly: your teammates waiting for you with a smile on their face. Your smile widens effortlessly and you run towards them. You run towards your new home and you know, somehow, even if you all will be separated in the future, this moment will always be remembered.

You know, then, no matter what will happen, you all will always be one big family.

—**End.**


End file.
